A bag contains $8$ red jelly beans, $11$ green jelly beans, and $5$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
There are $8 + 11 + 5 = 24$ jelly beans in the bag. There are $8$ red jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{8}{24} = \dfrac{1}{3}$.